Kitsune
by darling771234
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Shadow and knuckles have been planing an attack on Eggman. But when Amy discovers Tails's secret what will happen? Contains Mild swearing, gore and violence.
1. ch 1- introductions

**Hey I'm kinda a new writer so if you post a review please tell me only constructive criticism! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Hey everyone," Amy, a pink hedgehog with a sassy temper, called out to the rest of the team in a sing song voice. They were currently staying at a small lodge in the middle of the Woods in attempt to sneak up on Eggman during his next attack. "I'm cleaning rooms next, so if you don't want to have you secrets discovered then you had better lock your doors!" She heard knuckles pounding down the hallway to reach his door in time, she giggled quietly to herself and went into sonic's room first. After sonic's she went to Shadow's (she found nothing to clean in there) and quickly skimmed over Cream and Cheese's room, and finally she came to the little two tailed foxes room.

Amy had not seen Tails today and so called out to him in his room thinking he might have been working on a project or something of that kind. "Tails? you in here" she asked door frame and after deciphering that the room belonging to the fox was empty pushed the wood open and began to hoover.

As she was hoovering she tried to push the nozzle under the chest of draws but in failing began to push it out of the way to clean the carpet underneath. She then noticed a small door.

"Huh? What the?" she said as she ran her fingers over the carved wood. Running out the door she turned towards the living room where everyone but Cream and Cheese were.

"Hey Amy, whats up?" Sonic said being the first to notice her presence.

"Everyone come with me I'v just found something in Tails's room! All three of them looked up with different expressions, Knuckles looked confused, Sonic looked worried and Shadow had an expression as if he couldn't care less. But never the less he followed Amy and the others to the small door.

"Do you think Tails knows about this?" His already confused expression darkened as he spoke.

" Well it was hidden almost as if it was done deliberately, so I'm not sure what to think." Amy replied.

"Well I think we should open it!" Knuckles said doing a few stretches as if he was getting ready to break the door in.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, If Tail's hid this it was for a reason. And i know for a fact that if Tails doesn't want us to know something then it must be something he wants to keep private!" Sonic said defending his little brother.

"Which is exactly why we should open it, Tail's could be doing anything in there. Sonic you would want to stop you little brother if he was hurting himself wouldn't you." Sonic frowned, Knuckles had played the guilt card and he knew it. Sonic sighed and tugged on the door handle, it opened.

The whole team stepped inside and gasped at what they saw.


	2. ch 2- the two tails

**YAYAYAYAY SECOND CHAPTER DONE!**

* * *

The room they had just stepped into had tallish walls and had small pieces of furniture in it such as a table and a black-board lined with pieces of paper.

"What is all this?" Amy was the first to speak. The room had everything covered in bits of scrap paper, ripped out book pages and photos on them all with Tail's all to familiar handwriting on them. They all split up scanning each wall trying to make sense of all this. After a small while knuckles finally spoke up, "I can't make sense of any of this, there's just no connection!" he said with a small tone of irritability in it.

"It seams like he has been gathering information, and for a while now!" Amy said with the same tone as knuckles's. Sonic just looked down his eyebrows narrowed, he had always been able to read his little brother like a book and now that he had found out he was keeping something this big hidden so well from him he felt slightly betrayed but something inside him made his feel somewhat proud as well.

They all turned there heads with surprised expressions as the heard Shadow chuckling quietly behind them.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Sonic asked a little offended that Shadow would find this funny.

"Your all so naive!" he spoke a small smirk running across his mouth like a knife laced in fiery acid.

"What!" Knuckles said his brow racing into a look of anger.

"well not all of you Amy was slightly right," he took a small pause to make sure he was being followed, "he is collecting information. But what you all failed to notice was that all the pages and mismatched papers all have one thing in common." the others stared at him edging him to continue with their gaze.

"There all about a legendary creature called a Kitsune!"


	3. Ch 3- realisations

**year so I wrote this today cuz I want to see where this will go myself! So Tails knows about the door, DUN DUN DUUUUN! Ha lol see you for chapter 4**

* * *

It was at this moment that Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow heard Tails's key turn in the door to the house. Sonic grabbed all three hands and rushed out of the small door closing it and pushing the chest of draws in place again before pushing them all out of Tails's room with a lot of force.

"Hello? anyone here?" Tails called out. Amy quickly took that as a sign to turn the hoover on (she had placed it outside the when she found the door to make more room.) When she turned back she noticed Knuckles had gone into his room and that Shadow was making his way towards the living room, she then grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't ask him about any of this, you got it! Not without Sonic's consent!" she whispered; her face begging. He frowned but all the same nodded understanding, he could never say no to her.

Shadow was slightly surprised to find that Tails was acting so neutral, but then again he didn't know what they had found out about him. He looked up as Shadow entered. The young fox smiled warmly at the black and red hedgehog,

"hey Shadow." he said "I didn't know Amy was going to clean today. She hasn't done my room has she?" he added, Shadow thought he had imagined a small tone of worry in his voice but quickly discarded the fact.

"No she's only done mine and Sonic's so far, so she might be heading to your room now. Why?" Shadow replied deliberately trying to make Tails slip up slightly in his words or at least give a small change in his facial features.

"Oh ok then," Shadow frowned slightly, Tails was good at this hiding things, he hadn't slipped up or even looked discouraged when Shadow had metioned his room being entered.

"I'm gonna go stop her," he said before walking off.

Shadows eyes widened that was the sign he had been looking for; Tails knew about the door.


	4. ch 4- confrontation

It was at this moment Sonic entered the room Shadow and previously Tails had been in,

"Shadow," he said before waving a hand in front of his face when he didn't respond "Earth to shadow?!"

Shadows gloved hand rose and lightly swatted away Sonic's hand. "He knows about the door Sonic." he said in a monotone, his eyes closed, his face emotionless.

Sonic's eyes became wide and he drew in a sharp breath without even noticing he had done it. He swallowed hard,

"Should we?" the question didn't need to be asked but it needed to be said.

Shadow sighed looked up at Sonic's face and nodded.

"Hey Amy," Tails walked up to Amy, she turned and paused before she smiled, "you haven't done my room yet have you?" he asked.

"Huh?! what... no NO not yet, why?" Tails was slightly confused, _'Amy is acting weird' _he thought to himself.

"It's just I have some chemicals in my room that's really bad for sensitive skin, I don't want you to get hurt!" Tails was good at acting, always had been; as he was walking up towards Amy his years of quick thinking and ability's had come into play creating a believable lie.

"Oh sure thanks Tails!" she smiled warmly at him, _'she fell for it'_ Tails hated lying to his friends but he knew that they would be mortified if they found out about him.

Thankfully Amy left before Tails could slip up or act different to what he normally acted like. _'You've got to stop this Miles!'_ he cringed at his own mind calling him by his real name. Sighing he decided to go into his workshop and work on a gadget or two to take his mind off things.

Amy walked into the main room that with held Shadow and Sonic they both looked up,

"Amy were going to ask Tails," Sonic said being unable to keep a strait face.

"We should get knuckles!" she replied and rushed to knuckles's room to get him. When she returned Sonic and Shadow were standing and were at different ends of the room. Sonic seemed to be blocking the front door and Shadow was leaning on the door frame to Tails's workshop.

It was at that moment Tails walked in.


	5. Ch 5- running away

**to WereWolf gal 15- thanks for the review and i'm really glad that the first review wasn't something really mean or bad about the story so thank you again and I hope you enjoy chapter 5! ;3**

* * *

As Tails walked into the main room all eyes fell on him. He glanced around the room, Shadow was closest to his workshop and Sonic was standing near the front door; Amy and Knuckles were sitting next to each other at the table. "What's going on?" He asked cautiously.

"Tails." Sonic and Shadow spoke up at the same time. They exchanged looks before Shadow nodded and continued.

"Tails," he began again, then paused as if he was trying to put into words what he was going to say next; finally he sighed and bluntly said,

"we know about the door."

At that moment time seemed to freeze, everything didn't matter anymore, nothing had a purpose. Tails could feel his ears and tails go limp and fall. His eyes, usually sparkling with wonder, we're now dull and terrified. His mouth was begging to go dry and his chest felt like it was closing in on itself, constricting his lungs and making it hard to breath. At that moment Tails did the only thing he could do; he ran.

Behind him he heard Amy call his name and heard knuckles's clumpy shoes running behind him. His feet were begging to speed up gradually before he closed his eyes and dived through a window and continued running out into the large thick forest outside.

* * *

"TAILS!"

"TAILS COME BACK!" Sonic and Amy were yelling his name, about 20 minuets after he had ran off they had started looking for him, and at around the same time he had flown up into a tall tree and had sat on the highest sturdy branch.

* * *

"TAILS come out buddy," Sonic's voice was growing quieter and horse, "I just want to talk!"

At this point Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow had been out looking for him for nearly a full two hours.

"why won't you leave me alone?!" Tails whispered between sobs and sniffles. He knew he had been crying for a while now but time had seemed irrelevant in his mind. _'how could they find it, I hid it so well. And Amy hadn't been in...' _the realisation finally hit, Amy had been in his room she must have pushed the draws out of the way to clean and found the door then. Tails sighed, and flew down, about half way down he remembered Sonic was still probably looking for him. Looking around he saw Amy with her arm around Sonic's shoulder, they were heading back to the house.

"I can't believe I allowed us to frighten him that much," Sonic was saying, "I'm his big brother for fucks sake." A few tears falling down his cheeks; it took most of Tails's will power to stop him from running into his brothers arms right then and there.

"Don't you blame yourself Sonic, we WILL find him you'll see," Amy's attempt of comforting wasn't just failing, it was digging a grave for itself right there! "Besides Tails is smart, way smarter than all of us. He'll survive the night, don't worry!" At this the blue hedgehog stopped, he let more tears run down his face.

"But what if he doesn't Amy?" Sonic would have screamed but his voice was obviously sore from calling, "I don't know what I'll do if he never comes back, I can't live without him Amy!" Tails felt his own tears run down his face absentmindedly, he quickly wiped them away and flew off he didn't want to hear anymore.

* * *

That night Tails heard a voice in his dreams, it kept calling him by his real name, but as he searched for the source he heard a agonising scream and the peaceful dream world he was in became a fiery battle field. Tones of dead body's littered the ground soaked in blood and dirt.

A girl carrying something quickly ran past him, "WAIT!" He called out but she carried on as if she heard nothing, Tails quickly ran after her. Her body and face was covered by a thick dark grey cloak. Suddenly a huge explosion behind them made her stop in her tracks and her hood to fly off her head, Tails gasped, he knew her!

The world suddenly faded to black; the last thing Tails remembered about her was the scream that came from her mouth when he faded away.


	6. Ch 6- why it was secret

**This chapter might be a little weird or kind filler-y. just so you know, read and review!**

* * *

Tails awoke screaming, his face was soaked with sweat and tears. Breathing heavily he grabbed his head trying to make sense of his dream. His breathing began to slow as he calmed himself down. He reached down to a small point at the end of his right tail and stroked it, he didn't know why but this always made him feel safe and calm as if someone he trusted a long time ago used to do that to him. He let a few silent tears fall slowly down his face as he remembered what happened yesterday.

"I need to go back." he said to his responding body becoming more annoyed when his mussels still refused to remove, "move!" he edged himself and his legs and tails slowly began to respond. He glided down to the moist forest floor and began to slowly pad towards the house. As he neared the end of his walk he could just about make out the outline of the smallish building. Just as Tails was about to reach for the door nob he stopped himself, _'what is there all mad at me?'_ a small voice inside his head was saying; he couldn't go back in through the front door not after what he had done. Sighing he was about to walk away when he heard voices from inside, sneaking up to the window he peered inside at this friends sitting around the table.

"Shadow," it was knuckles's voice that Tails had heard, "you said before that you recognized what Tails had been researching; what was it you said it was called a catsin?"

"A kitsune." Shadow replied.

"year that's it, what is it?"

Shadow sighed, Tails gulped from outside, did Shadow really know what it was?

"A 'kitsune' or a 'nine tails' are legendary creatures. When I was on the space ARK Maria told me about them and that I was made with the blood of one." everyone's eyes widened.

"According to legend, Kitsunes were so rare that most were considered royalty or even gods. It also said that true bred Kitsunes have silver blood to represent how pure they are, but if I remember correctly they can change their blood color depending on what powers they have, or where they were born." Shadow took a breath and glanced at the other creatures hanging on his words.

"Normally Kitsunes are born with only one tail and are powerless but..." Shadow stopped, he just realised something. Sonic edged forward in his seat and both knuckles and Amy tilted their heads to the side. "But if a Kitsune is born with two tails, it means that they are born with naturally strong powers. I need to check something." he added.

* * *

Shadow rushed through the halls towards Tails's room. He remembered seeing a medium sized book on legendary creatures, Tails wouldn't have it unless it had some information about Kitsunes too. Upon reaching the small door shadow walked though it and found the book; he quickly flicked through it. Tails had booked marked the chapter on Kitsunes so it wasn't hard to find. As soon as Shadow had found what he was looking for he hurried back to the table still carrying the book.

"What's that?" Sonic asked when he noticed the book in Shadows hand,

"I remembered seeing it in the small room, so I presumed it had information on Kitsunes in it." He paused a moment and flipped to the page he was looking for and began to read aloud.

" It says here that if a kitsune in born with two tails, it will automatically have silver blood and will have significant powers over physical and mental changes. If not tamed the, the powers could become to much for the young kitsune and..." Shadow stopped, it would hurt Sonic if he read the next sentence.

"Just say it Shadow, whatever it is your not saying I can handle it." Sonics voice was sturdy and determined, Shadow sighed.

"and...and take its life." He finished, looking down.

* * *

Outside the window Tails said nothing, he leaned against the solid wall and let his mind go numb. Nothing mattered anymore, they would worry about him even more than they already had and none of it would make any difference. It all came down to one thing, death.

* * *

Sonic's face had gone expressionless, he chocked back tears and screams scratching at his mind begging to be let out. He looked out the window determined not to make eye contact with any if his friends, and saw a small flicker of orange fur. He ran up with suck force that he pushed over his chair in the process and darted out of the house and up to the orange furred fox, leaning against the house outside.

"TAILS!" He yelled grabbing his little brother by the shoulders and pulling him into a tight hug. Tails was startled at the sudden force of being pulled into his brothers arms but quickly got over the feeling and hugged Sonic back.


	7. Ch 7- Trust

**Hey guys sorry it took a while, cuz I had a bit of trouble trying to think of what and how I would start this off. But now I'm back with chapter 7, Also for those who like this I will be doing some side stories along with this that I should be posting soon, like there will be one that is my interpretation of how Sonic and Tails met. For now I wont give a date for those type of things (cuz there not done yet =^~^=) but I hope you enjoy chapter 7, bye for now!**

* * *

The sweet embrace between Sonic and Tails lasted for a few seconds more, when they pulled back Sonic saw that Tails was crying.

"Hey Tails, its alright. Whats the matter?" Sonic himself fighting tears pricking in his emerald eyes.

"Your mad at me aren't you?" Tails replied, Sonic's eyes widened, "I never told you because... because you would be scared and try to get rid of me or turn me over to the authority's." Sonic smiled understandingly towards Tails.

"I don't care." he said, and Tails's head snapped up, "Your still my little brother and I'm going to help you gain control so you wont die! OK!" He instructed, Tails giggled.

Sonic cocked his head in confusion, "Huh? Why are you laughing?" he asked. Tails looked back at him, smiling in a strange way.

"You don't understand Sonic," Tails explained, "I already have control."

* * *

Shadow had half jogged out of the door as soon as Sonic had ran out of it.

'DAMMIT FAKER!' he was going to yell, but instead just stood there with his mouth slightly open. There was Sonic and Tails hugging each other just outside; even though Shadow liked to act tough even he couldn't help but smile at this scene. Sonic broke away from the embrace and both he and Shadow noticed the unwilling tears falling down Tails's face.

"Hey Tails, its alright. Whats the matter?" Sonic said.

"Your mad at me aren't you?" Tails's whimpered, Shadow had never seen him this scared or sad, "I never told you because... because you would be scared and try to get rid of me or turn me over to the authority's or something like that." Shadow sighed, he didn't like the fact that Tails couldn't trust Sonic; sure it wasn't any of his business but it was sad to see to brotherly like friends not being able to tell each other secrets. Feeling a presence behind him he looked around to see that Amy and Knuckles had joined in watching the affectionate scene.

"I don't care." Sonic stated, Tails's head snapping up at this comment. "Your still my little brother and I'm going to help you gain control so you wont die! OK!" He instructed, and Tails started giggling.

Sonic's face went from determined to confused,

"Huh? Why are you laughing?" he asked, Tails's eyes met with Sonic's confused ones,

"You don't understand Sonic, I already have control."

The words played though Shadow's head again and again,

"What? but how, the only way to gain control is to practice!" He butted in, Tails smirked as he looked at me.

"Most nights I would sneak out and practice in a clearing in the woods, I'll take you all to it if you'd like." He added, all nodded.


	8. ch 8- To show or not to show

**Hi guys sorry this chapter took a little while longer to make, I wanted to try and make my writing style better so I had to read over it and change it more times than I normally would so again sorry for the wait and read and review :3**

* * *

A small breeze rustled through the woods as Tails led the group along. No one spoke, most of it was hard enough to take in without the use of a conversation. Suddenly Tails took a sharp turn and came to a rock face covered in ivy.

"Err Tails?" It was Sonic who spoke, "Not that I doubt you buddy, but don't you think we might have taken a wrong turn somewhere?" At this Tails just shook his head, reached out for the ivy And peeled it back revealing a large clearing almost completely covered over head by trees. Tails grinned as he saw his friends reactions. Amy had her eyes WIDE open and her hands to her chest, Knuckles had stuck his bottom lip out slightly and was nodding his head in admiration. Sonic had his eyes and mouth wide open and both arms were dangling down and Shadow had raised an eye brow.

"Its pretty isn't it!" Tails spoke bringing all ,except Shadow who was already back, back to reality. It was a true statement, the clearing was covered in sparkling emerald green grass and a stream was flowing through the side of it with pure water running through.

"H...How did you find this place?" Sonic managed to stutter after a pause.

"I'm not really sure," Tails answered walking over to the stream and pointing to it, "When we were battling Eggman sometime before we planned that attack, do you remember that aerial attack we had with his forces?" Sonic nodded slightly confused as to why Tails had brought that up. "Well I kinda got blinded by the reflection of the stream here." Sonic blinked, 'So that's why he seamed unfocused that day.' he thought.

"This is a great place and all," Shadow said changing the subject, "But you said you came here to practice and that you had 'control' over your powers. As much as I trust you fox I would still like you to prove it!" Tails swallowed hard, he COULD control his powers and it would be no problem showing his friends his ability's but he just couldn't; he couldn't risk them being scared of him and rejecting him like everyone else had all his life.

"I...I" Tails began to stutter.

"Well...?" Shadow pushed for an answer.

"I...I can't" Tails sighed, admitting defeat to his own fears.

"So you don't have control or you do?" Knuckles spoke this time.

"Yes...No...I don't know...I just can't show you guys ok?" Tails said turning his head away from any eye contact.

"Tails, you can show us." Sonic tried his best to comfort his brother. He too wanted to know if Tails could handle his powers but without showing them Sonic would never find out the information he so needed to steady his unstable emotions. "We wont judge you, or be scared we promise."

Tails smiled, he was scared but they needed to know; he just didn't know how to.

"I know that you think that Sonic, its just I don't want you to think differently of me just because of what I can do." Sonic noticed the desperate expression Tails held on his face, he could tell that all he wanted was to go home and forget about the whole thing.

"Tails for the like the thousandth time we don't care we just want to know if your ok or if we need to help you!" Amy joined in, her tone making it obvious that she was concerned and annoyed at the same time "please." Tails was taken back he had never heard Amy plead like that before, it was heartbreaking.

Tails took a deep breath, "From what I have found out about, you know, Kitsunes. It seems to depend on the bread for the limit of their powers. Iv researched a lot on all types of breads of kitsunes and I don't match any of them, I'm worried that cuz I don't know the extent of my powers I might slip up and hurt one of you." He explained, Tails could feel the tears pricking his eyes.

Sonic sighed, "Its fine Tails you don't have to show us if your not confident right now, but can you please show us when your ready. Your my brother and I will help you always."

That last phrase stayed in Tails' mind, _'Always'_

* * *

It was now at least 11 O clock, and they had gotten back a few hours earlier and Tails had gone strait to his room. Looking at his clock for what seemed to be the twentieth time Tails finally heard the ultimate life form go into his room and shut the door, now was the time he could go and practice. Tails reached for the door nob and slowly opened the door to his room as to not make any sound.

Once outside he breathed a sigh of relief and walked on to the clearing, completely oblivious to the 8 pairs of eyes watching and following his every move.


	9. Ch 9- Eggman Involved

Just after they had all gotten back Tails had gone to his room and the others had stayed in the living room. No one spoke, they were all to worried about Tails. Finally after a long time Amy spoke.

"I...Iv got an idea on how we could check on Tails." She said keeping her head down, she didn't want to see any looks.

"How do you mean?" Shadow asked after a brief pause.

"Well I just figured that since all of us want to check on him, just to make sure he is safe and we don't need to help him," She added, "Do you remember that he said that he went to that clearing every night, right."

"Yes, but what does..." Knuckles finally realized what Amy had been implying.

"So what your saying is that we follow him to see if he really can control his powers or not." Shadow said, making the continuation of what Amy was going to say. Amy nodded,

"We would have to make it seem as if we were going to bed, so he doesn't suspect that were there." Knuckles said, and it was decided, they would follow Tails.

* * *

Tails felt the feeling of the soft ground underneath his shoes; he occasionally looked behind him to see if anyone was there however each time never saw a soul. He quickly made it to his clearing and pulled back the Ivy entering its welcoming grounds; sometimes he felt like this was one of the only places where he could truly be one of his kind.

Sitting down Tails began to remove his Shoes and gloves one by one and placing them by the stream relaxing at the feeling of moist ground against his bare skin.

Suddenly a sound much like a gun was fired and Tails felt a stinging pain against his side, he collapsed against the strange numbing pain beginning to spread throughout his body like poison on a knife. Looking down his eyes widened when he saw a red tranquilliser dart sticking out of his side with the familiar sign of Dr Eggman's face sketched onto the side. The world went black as Tails fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sonic and the others had been following Tails at a distance, keeping to the shadows so as not to get caught. All eyes were fixed of Tails as he pulled back the green curtain of Ivy and walked through it.

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow all quietly rushed forward to peak at Tails practicing, but just as they were about to look through the Ivy the heard a bang and a small cry of pain and surprise. Sonic immediately rushed through the Ivy only to have his worst fears confirmed, Dr Eggman was flying away in his eggcarrier with an uncontious Tails inside a container, unmoving.

"NOOO!" Sonic shouted but Eggman had already dissapeared into the night sky Along with his brother.

* * *

"HO HO HO" Dr Eggman laughed at his own 'genius'.

"I've got you now Sonic, and your little two tailed friend here is going to help me." Eggman gazed down at a restrained Tails grinning to himself all the while. He ran his fingers over his devises eyes sparkling behind his glasses relishing the thought of what he was going to do to the small fox to get his to cooperate.

There was an electric wire attached to a handle, designed to be used much like a whip, a few batons for beating the life out of the small being I front of him And many other painful devices impossible to imagine.

"Iv known for a long time about your secret, and your power is finally mine!"


	10. ch 10- brutality and kindness

**OK BEFORE YOU GUYS HIT ME WITH BRICKS OR SOMETHING I HAVE BEEN DOING A LOT OF TESTS IN SCHOOL AND STUFF AND NOW I DON'T SO NOW I CAN CONTINUE TO WORK ON THIS. SORRY! BUT NOW ITS DONE AT LEAST!**

* * *

Blurry eyes opened to a dark room and quickly closed again as a wave of nausea flew over the body of their owner.

"Im glad to see your awake Tails." Misty eyes shot open again and looked at the fat Dr who had spoken.

"Eggman? W...What's going on?" Tails asked slightly scared now that he had found he couldn't move.

"Not that you noticed but I know more than most about your species." Tails eyes widened, _'Even Eggman now, seriously this is starting to get a little annoying!_' He thought.

"Oh yes. In fact I love the Idea of such pure rarity and power. Which is why I want to harness your power so I can finally create the 'Great Eggman Empire!"

"I'll never help you!" Tails said more angry than scared any more.

"Oh good, then we can move strait on to the fun part then." Eggman grinned in delight as he picked up a device; it was a long rope that had raiser sharp hooks along the sides that would be easy to pierce and rake the skin with. Tails could feel his breathing hitch up, he was hyperventilating. Even if he was experienced at hiding other feelings, fear was one that could control his whole body in a matter of seconds and destroy him from the inside out.

Eggman pressed several buttons on a key pad nearby his devices and the platform on which Tails was held down onto moved into a different position, making Tails move into a different position at the same time.

Tails was now on his front in a crouching position with his back exposed. As Eggman walked up to him Tails could feel the cold feeling of dread creeping its way into his mind.

* * *

Back in the clearing, Sonic and the others were trying to decipher a hasty plan to get Tails back.

"No that wont work Shadow, we will be destroyed before we even get to the ship." Knuckles was saying.

"But this is the most direct root to where Eggman will be holding Tails." Shadow said trying to get the Echidna on board with his plan.

"And what makes you so sure he will be there, Captain 'I'm in charge here cuz I worked for him'."

"Because He always holds his captives there, unless he is doing something to them."

"What if Eggman know about Tails being a kitsune?" Amy spoke this time. Everyone went silent.

"She's right, what if he does?" Sonic said in a monotone this was the first time he had spoke since Eggman had took off with Tails.

"Then we're in way over are heels here." Shadow whispered finally realising just how important it was to get Tails back as soon as possible.

* * *

The pain was hot and raged through Tails's body like wild fire. After about and hour and a half both Eggman and Tails were out of breath from effort and screaming. Tails's back was shredded and bleeding heavily from the sharp hooks and power behind them, the pain was excruciating; each lash dealt felt like it was laced with poison and dipped with the essence of hell.

"I'll do more to you tomorrow Tails. But for now, genius's needs their rest." with that Eggman snapped his fingers and four robots came and took Tails to an enclosed cell with only one way out, no windows or light.

Tails's aching body was cast into the cell roughly and the door was locked quickly after, not that that was needed, Tails was too tired and too in pain to move a mussel.

He groaned softy and tried to move but as he did so a huge wave of pain filled his body and he yelped. Moving was defiantly not a good idea!

_"You shouldn't move like that. Stay still." _A voice emanated from the other side of the room, Tails knew he couldn't move so he opted just to speak instead.

_"W..Who's there?"_ His voice was ragged and sore; he didn't even sound like himself any more.

_"You shouldn't fear me, I'm going to help you ok!"_ The voice sounded stern but soft, like silk and needles mixed into one, _"This is going to hurt but please bare it."_ Tails braced himself. The ragging, hot pain in his back became a sharp, cold one, it stinged and stretched. The two tailed fox could feel his skin mending and stitching itself back together, as this happened he could hear the faint singing of the voice.

_"Anata no besutowotsukusu ga, tokiniha seikō shimasen. _

_Anata ga hoshī mono o tede wa naku, toki ni, hitsuyōnamono. _

_Anata ga tsukare o kanjiru ga, toki ni, nemuru koto ga dekinai. _

_Gyaku ni tachiōjō. Raito wa ie ni go an'nai shi, anata no hone ni hiwotsukerudeshou. _

_Soshite, watashi wa shiyou to shimasu, anata o shūsei suru ni wa."_

The melody was short and sweet, and the words Tails seemed to understand and relax to.

After the experience was over Tails drifted into a deep sleep, still not knowing the face of the person who had given him such kindness when they knew nothing about him, but soon that would all change.

* * *

**ITS DONE!**

**THE LANGUAGE USED IN THIS IS JAPANESE BY THE WAY, AND THE ACTUAL WORDS ARE THE JAPANESE VERSION OF 'FIX YOU BY COLDPLAY' I LOVE THE SONG AND THINK IT SOUNDS REALLY GOOD WHEN I TRANSLATE IT INTO JAPANESE!**

**PLEASE**

**READ**

**AND**

**REVIEW!**


	11. ch 11- reviled and coming to rescue

**HI again! took a while but I'm back!**

* * *

Tails awoke confused and scared; the room he was in was dark and enclosed. Where was he? Then his memories came crashing down on him like a rock slide, everything from being captured to the strange faceless voice in the dark that had helped him.

The small kitsune lifted his body off the ground slowly and was surprised to find that it didn't hurt. He reached a hand over his shoulder and cautiously touched his back. The skin and fur were mended and was as natural looking as it was before Eggman's torture. Just at that moment three of Eggman's robots unlocked the door and pounced on top of Tails pinning him down on the floor and fastening strange bands to his wrists, ankles and neck. The bands them selves were made of a strange glowing stone that made Tails feel weaker every second, it was a deep blue with small light grey speckles dotted over its smooth surface. After the bands were secured the robots led Tails to the main room on the deck.

Standing over by a largish computer was the fat Dr typing in commands. As soon as he noticed the presence's behind him, he turned and grinned a grin that the Cheshire Cat would envy.

"nice to see you again Tails. And all mended as well, your new cell mate must have helped you last night." The Dr chuckled to himself.

"W...who was she?" Tails stuttered, his voice was wavering and painful. It was almost like he didn't have the energy to speak.

"You are not the only kitsune I have had the pleasure of finding and capturing." Eggman took great delight in the figure opposite him's reaction.

"ROBOTS." He bellowed now addressing his minions, "you know what to do."

* * *

"Knuckles, are you sure this is going to work?" Amy said over the radio of the X-tornado.

"It was my plan wasn't it? Of corse it will work!" Knuckles replied from the back seat.

Sonic and Shadow were both standing on the wings staring with blank expressions Eggman's ship was just coming into view as they flew towards it.

"Hang in there buddy," Sonic whispered so the others couldn't hear, "were coming to get you!"

* * *

Tails was being dragged along corridor after corridor until the three robots stopped in front of a door unlocked it and shoved Tails inside.

Only two of the three followed after him.

The room they had just stepped into was well lit with two contraptions either end that looked like generators. But the thing that caught the young Kitsune's eye was the fact that there chained to the wall was another Kitsune.

Her head slowly looked up at him and the robots and her eyes became full of fear in a matter if seconds. Her slender form crushed itself against the wall she was chained against as the robots came forward dragging Tails along with them. The robots brought Tails over to a space next to the other Kitsune and chained him to the wall with the same material the bands were made out of. After that was done and they had made sure that he would not escape both left leaving the young Kitsunes alone.

As soon as Tails heard a lock click in the door he turned his head to the other kitsune chained next to him.

Her fur was a deep blood like crimson instead of the fiery orange Tails had and was matted and uneven in places. Her ears had black tips on them that almost looked blue in the light they were in. Her eyes were a bright, almost white looking blue. Surprisingly she wore dark blue boots with three red streaks running along the front with cris-crossing silver laces on top. The same silver was used on her gloves that, like Tails, had dark band going across the cuff. However unlike Tails, she had three Tails instead of two that had streaks of blacky-blue fur running randomly through the white.

"A...Are you the one who helped me?" Tails spoke softy, she obviously wasn't confident in this situation.

She nodded. A thought suddenly ran through Tails head.

"Has Eggman been using your power?" This time she squeezed her eyes shut and nodded slowly swallowing hard As she did.

"I'm sorry." Tails said, a small silence came shortly after that.

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails; what's your name."

She smiled slightly at this and mumbled something in reply.

"what was that?" Tails asked.

"I...I... I'm Nia, but everyone just...just calls my Dusk." She managed to stutter. Tails grinned at her. Dusk suddenly looked confused and she stared at Tails harder.

"what's the matter?" He said noticing the strange look she was giving him.

"Sorry. I just..." Dusk blushed, "What breed are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't actually know, Iv never been able to figure it out."

"oh. I was just wondering because..." She was cut off by a loud alarm being sounded, and the sound of robots hurrying to their positions.

"What's going on?" Tails yelled above the noise.

"I don't know." Dusk replied with her hands over her ears and her eyes full of fright.

_"Attention all battle units,"_ Eggman's voice boomed over some speakers, _"we are being attacked by the X-Tornado. Do not hesitate to fire; repeat, do NOT hesitate!"_

_'Sonic!' _Was Tails's only thought.

_to be continued! _


	12. Ch 12- free

**Another done!**

* * *

Alarm bells were going off inside Tails head, '_Sonic's coming!'_

He was only brought out of his thought when he noticed Dusk next to him shrinking away into the wall and hyperventilating.

_"Dusk! What's the matter?"_ Tails realised he had to scream to get heard. As soon as he had called out to her, her head snapped around and locked eyes with him. She had tears streaming down her face, and all in all she looked past terrified.

_'the noise.' _Tails suddenly thought, _'Eggman must have made her afraid of loud noises!'_

_"Shush, Shush."_ He began to try and comfort her the best he could. _"The X-tornado thing Eggman was talking about is a rescue plane, we will be out of here and safe in no time. OK?"_ This seemed to calm her a little bit as her breath seemed to steady slightly.

**_"HEY_**** EGGHEAD!"** Sonic's bold voice came from the loud speaker, they must have somehow hacked the system. _**"It appears you have my little brother; now are you going to give him back or am I going to have to kick your sorry butt before hand?"**_

The Alarm has subsided by this point and as Sonic had sent his message to Eggman, Dusk had slightly regained her composure.

_"There are other Kitsunes?"_ She asked between sobs. Tails looked at her with confusion then realised the wrong assumption she had made.

_"What? No, Sonic adopted me when I was a kid, we've been like brothers ever since."_ Dusks eyes softened at Tails's statement, then her gaze turned to the ground.

_"Are you Ok?"_ Tails asked but before Dusk could answer loud bang were emanated from the door. Dusk squealed at the noise. Tails felt protective of her since she was afraid and so lashed out at whoever was banging on the door.

_"HEY STOP THAT!"_ He shouted, teeth bared at the intruder, but the banging continued with even more force than before. With a final blow the door finally gave way and standing in the doorway was, Knuckles and Shadow.

"Tails!" They both said in uniso n.

_"Wha... how did you know where I was?" _Tails questioned, and both Knuckles and Shadow exchanged glances.

"OK, we have no idea what you just said but we are getting you out of here!" Knuckles said grabbing the bands and breaking them in one quick motion.

_"Thanks guys!"_ Tails said rubbing his wrist's where that bands used to be before walking over to Dusk and checking out her bands. Unlike his, her bands were a glowing bright yellow with random blotchy orange patches going across each one. As tails reached out to touch them they started to glow stronger and Dusk cried out in pain. Tails lurched back before turning to knuckles,

_"Do you think you could get these off as well?"_ Again Knuckles and Shadow looked confused.

"Again I have no idea what you said but I have a feeling it is about the chains, right?" Tails nodded, confused as to the first part of the sentence. Knuckles walked up to Dusk and knelled in front of her.

"I'm gonna get these things off of you!" He said grinning wildly which caused Dusk to freeze up and stair up at Tails.

_"It's ok Dusk,"_ He said, _"His name is Knuckles, he's one of my friends."_ Dusk nodded slightly and stared at the ground.

Again in one swift motion the bands were off and smashed on the floor. As soon as Knuckles had stood up again Dusk dashed over to Tails and hid behind him staring at both Shadow and Knuckles.

At that moment a huge explosion sounded throughout the ship and Knuckles and shadow grabbed Tails and dusk by the hand and 'chaos controlled' out and into the woods just a few minuet walk from the house.

* * *

"Thanks." Those were the first words spoken once Tails realised where they were.

"Oh so now you talk normally." Knuckles said Wrapping and arm around Tails's shoulders and smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Tails shrugged off Knuckles's arm, "I'v been speaking English this whole time!"

_"Actually you have been speaking the language of the kitsune's. It's a genetic language that only Kitsunes can understand and speak."_ Dusk said quietly to Tails, she had quietly made her way back to his side while he was talking to knuckles.

_"So this whole time I have been speaking a language I'v known from birth correct?" _Tails quizzed her, Dusk nodded.

"Your doing it again!" Knuckles said, trying to make Tails see that he wasn't speaking English.

"Year I know." Tails said, now speaking English again, "I'll explain later, But first I would like you to meet Dusk." Tails directed the attention to the Kitsune behind him.

_"Dusk, this is Shadow and knuckles. There good friends of mine."_ Tails explained.

"It...is nice...to...be...meeting you." Dusk looked unsure as she sounded out a sentence in English, then looked at Tails to clarify.

_"I cant speak English very well, I was brought up to speak the language of Kitsunes so I don't know a lot of English. Well at least not enough to be fluent."_ She admitted, smiling slightly at her embarrassment. Tails grinned and turned back to Shadow and Knuckles.

"She can't speak English very well." He translated.

"Let's get back," Shadow said "Sonic was freaking out after you were gone. He would want to know your ok Tails." Tails nodded, and they all started to head towards the house, Tails eager to see Sonic again and to introduce Dusk to everyone.


	13. Ch 13- a bad start

**YIKES HAVE I REALLY NOT UPDATED THIS IN THAT AMOUNT OF TIME?!**

**SORRY KINDA BEEN BUSY :3 ANYWAY ONE WITH THE CHAPTER! XD**

"TAILS!" Sonic screamed at the top of his voice, and raced up to his little brother.

"Can't...breath..." Sonic abruptly let go of Tails and stood there sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Before you say anything, I want you to meet Someone." Tails said to Sonic gesturing to Dusk who was standing a few steps back ringing one of her tails through her hands and staring at the floor; by the way she was acting you could tell that she felt out of place.

"Hey whats your name?" Sonic paced up to Dusk who looked up briefly dropping her tails and looking to Tails for a translation.

_"He asked you what your name is."_ Tails gladly obliged ignoring Sonic's bewildered gaze. Dusk nodded turning to Sonic and smiled.

"In your language..." She paused for a moment trying to remember the rest of the translation, "I am named Dusk."

Sonic would have looked confused but he was to stunned by the fact that Tails was speaking in a completely different language and that he had never even known he could speak.

"How did...What was...What?" he stuttered not finding words for a correct sentence.

"Year I didn't know I could speak it ether until I met Dusk." Tails said awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and laughing a little.

_"Tails?"_ Dusk spoke up, _"could you ask Sonic for his permission to try something I can't remember how to say it."_ Tails nodded and repeated the same thing to Sonic.

"Sure, I guess." Sonic said nervously turning to face Dusk, nodding when he was facing her.

Dusk took Sonic's right hand into hers and took both his and hers glove off placing their palms together. Everyone was a little surprised by this action moving in a little closer to see what she was doing. Dusk took in a shaking breath and held it. Sonic felt her temperature drop from her palm in a matter of seconds and his eyes widened in worry.

_Tada, mewotojite taiyō ga sagatte iru. _

_Anata wa, daijōbudarou dare mo ima, anata o kizutsukeru koto wa dekimasen._

_ , Asa no hikari o zehi anatatowatashi wa bujidarou._

Dusk repeated these words in a sweet melody. And on the last syllable of the last word she opened her eyes and Sonic jumped back at what he saw.

Her eyes were gone; all that was left were two sockets free of the light blue eyes that previously were there, they looked like they had been ripped out forcefully by some sort of device and blood was dripping down from them like silver tears. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches that looked fresh on the body. Her chest was also bleeding heavily from what seemed to be carvings shaped like letters,

_C_

_S_

_S_

_A_

_W_

Dusk shook her head and her body became the same as it was a few seconds before. For a few seconds she just stood there with sad eyes starring at Sonic. Sonic's hands were shaking slightly as he reached for his glove and slipped it on.

"That was something I didn't see coming." Knuckles said quietly while blinking away the shock.

"The answer is 'always'" Dusk said and Sonic's head snapped up, eyes as wide as plates.

"What?" He asked not really wanting to her the answer.

"Stay with me?" Dusk's mouth moved as the words were spoke however Sonic's voice came out only it sounded younger and cracked like he had been crying for a long time.

"Always, my darling, we will never leave your side for a second. Always, we will remain close to you." An older woman's voice spoke this time.

"NO STOP IT!" Sonic screamed falling on his knees and clasping his ears, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Sonic!" Amy ran up to him placing a hand gently on his shoulder, Sonic's eyes shot open, his fist flying upwards into Amy's face before moving into an tight ball still clasping his ears to his head. Amy looked shocked and hurt, her hand flew to her mouth touching the small cut on her bottom lip that had started to bleed, then her face turned to anger.

"What did you do to him!?" Amy got up and marched up to Dusk pulling her hammer out of thin air and towering over the Kitsune who seemed to have her vision fixed on something in the distance.

Tails, Shadow and Knuckles just stood there trying to figure out what the hell was going on when Tails suddenly got it.

"AMY don't touch her!" He called out and the pink raging hedgehog stopped and glared at him.

"What? Why? You saw what she did to Sonic." She practically screamed.

"Amy if you touch her she won't be able to get back to her physical body she will be stuck like that for I don't even know how long." Tails explained trying to calm Amy down.

Amy glanced over her shoulder and noticed the fact that Dusk did seem as if she was in a trance.

"How do you know that?" Shadow asked now curious.

"Iv studied a few Kitsune spells and from the symptoms that Dusk has I'd say shes using a spell invented by I think one of the Princess's in a story I read, but it's just a story I didn't know it was true. Or at least if the spells are."

Sonic had come out of his state and was now staring at the ground breathing deeply, Tails went over and sat down across from him.

"Are you ok now Sonic?" He asked in a calm tone.

"How does she know?" Sonic whispered back.

"Sonic, I don't know what it means but I do know that Dusk used a spell to look into your mind."

Sonic looked up and was about to reply when a ear splitting scream rang out, and everyone stared at Dusk who was in the same position that Sonic had been in.

_"Please I don't want to."_ she was sobbing, _"Don't make me. I won't hurt them, please let me go!"_

To be continued...


End file.
